


In Another World We Meet (LevixReader)

by purple2fishh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Armin Arlert - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, attack on titan - Freeform, levixreader - Freeform, mikasa ackerman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple2fishh/pseuds/purple2fishh
Summary: Y/n worked at a publishing company called Starry. There she was a book designer.  Y/n was visiting a library one day to check out new book genres that she wasn't familiar with to expand her imagination. There is one book that stood out to her, the book was filled with dust. As she began reading the book she started to feel sleepy. When she woke up she was in a bed in an unfamiliar room.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n had just returned from working all day at Starry, a publishing company. She worked as a book designer.

"Ahh free at last!"said Y/n as she stretched her arms out

She stood in thought as she tried to remember what today was.

"New episode! New episode!"jumped Y/n

She rushed to her laptop and went on munchyroll. She searched for the new episode of her favorite show.

"Wait let me get my food first"said Y/n

She cooked herself something to eat then brought out her laptop into the living room. She set the laptop on the table then her bowl of food.

"Episode 5 today! Okay let's watch this"said Y/n

Y/n pressed play and began watching.

"Where is he?'questioned Y/n

After 25 minutes the episode was over.

"It's already over?! That was so fast!"exclaimed y/n

She plopped backward down on her bed staring at the ceiling full of boredom. Then she had an idea.

"Let's go to the library"said Y/n

She got changed and headed to the library. She browsed around looking for something to catch her eye. As she walked she noticed a dusty book laying on the table. it was untouched judging by the dust. Something in her pulled her to it. As though it called her. She sat down and opened the book and began reading. As she read her eyes began to feel heavy causing her to fall asleep.

She woke up to being in bed.

"How am I?"questioned Y/n

She stared at the blankets.

"No alarm? Did I wake up too early?"said Y/n

Y/n glanced around the room.

"Uh...this isn't my bed...nor my room.." 

Her voice filled with fear that something had happened when she fell asleep.

The room was huge and he decorations were different. The paintings on her wall were much larger, larger than a person. The wall was stone, there was no light bulb, just candles and torches. The window was tall and had heavy curtains that were closed.

"Where the hell am I?"questioned Y/n

She got out of bed, she noticed her reflection in the mirror. Her outfit wasn't the same one she was wearing before.

"Is this..a night gown?"

She had no shoes, she began looking around the bedroom.

"Shoes!"

She put them on and opened the large wooden door which had unusual doorknob.

"They must like antique"said Y/n "Now let's get out of here"

She stepped into the hall, it seemed to be empty. The sun was bright out, possibly about 7am if she had to guess.

"Does this person have no light bulbs or lamps? They must be quite obsessed with this aesthetic"

She walked into the long hallway with the sun shining against her face as she entered onto the stone bridge leading her to another part of the area. She noticed the grass and trees outside and looked on the side of the bridge.

"Where the hell I did go?! This doesn't look like the city! This looks like a forest!"

Y/n was so afraid she'd been kidnapped somewhere far from home. She fell to the ground and began to cry.

"I don't wanna be here...I wanna go home.." she cried

Tears overflowed her eyes.

"Y/n?"said a voice

The voice seemed familiar but she didn't know who called her named. Their hand touched her shoulder.

"Y/n why are you crying?"asked the person

Y/n lifted her face from her hands and turned beside her. She was so in shock of where she was she fell back onto her butt.

"Be careful!'said the person  
"W-What do you want!?"exclaimed Y/n

Y/n wiped her tears away quickly.

"What do you mean?"said the person  
"Who are you really?!!"yelled Y/n  
"What are you talking about?" they questioned  
"How do you know my name?!"she yelled

They took a few steps forward.

"Don't come near me or I'll scream!"said Y/n  
"What's wrong with you today?"they asked  
"I asked who are you?!!!"

The person was at loss and confused. He had sad gray eyes, his nose was thin and pointed. His chin was formed into a "V" shape with a define jawline and thin lips. He had a black undercut with his bangs hovering around his eyes.

"It's me Levi...your best friend..did you hit your head or something dumbass" he asked


	2. Chapter 2

y/n leaned in closer to see his face more clearly. She touched his hair down to his cheek.

"The fuck are you doing?"asked Levi

His cheeks became pink.

"Are you real?"  
"No shit I'm real, did you hit your head or something?"  
"No...I'm just...uh...nothing! Nothing at all!"  
"Come on get up"

He held her hand and pulled her up to her feet. 

"Where am I?"asked Y/n  
"Home?"said Levi  
"What's going on? I was reading earlier and now I'm here?"thought Y/n  
"Hellooo?"waved Levi  
"Wait! I'm in the book! This scenery this castle description!It's the book!"thought Y/n  
"Hey idiot are you there?"asked Levi  
"Y-Yes!"answered Y/n  
"You're being so weird"said Levi

He seemed to be shorter than her which caused her to laugh.

"What?"  
"You're..shorter than me.."  
"No shit... you think I didn't know that?"  
"Gee sorry..why are you being so mean?"  
"You know I hate my height"  
"oh...sorry..."

Y/n stopped smiling and looked down at her feet. Levi noticed her knees were bleeding.

"Let's go get bandages, your knees are bleeding"  
"I didn't notice"

Levi crouched down with his back faced her. 

"Well...get on"said Levi  
"I can walk it's fine"said Y/n  
"Get on my back now"said Levi  
"Okay okay! So aggressive"said Y/n

She got on his back and held him tightly. He began walking to her bedroom. For some reason she felt comfortable with him. Which was weird because he was a complete stranger.

"Am I heavy..."asked Y/n quietly  
"No"said Levi  
"You're really strong..."said Y/n shyly

Levi ignored her comment and continued walking. They finally arrived to her bedroom. He sat her down on her bed. He got the bandages from her drawer.

"You're so dumb"said Levi  
"Sorry..."said Y/n

Levi looked up at her, her eyes were staring into her crotch while she bit the skin on her lips. 

"Why are you apologizing?"  
"I made you mad..."  
"It's fine I'm not mad anymore..."

Levi finished wrapping her legs. She still didn't look at him.

"I'm not mad anymore it's fine"said Levi

He got up and held her face against his chest.

"Stop doing that face I don't like it"said Levi  
"You're not mad anymore?"asked Y/n  
"No I'm not, I'm sorry for being so mean"said Levi

Y/n smiled through his chest. his body felt warm, y/n didn't want to leave.

"...When I'm sitting I'm at your chest.."said Y/n  
"Come on you need to get dressed, the prince is coming today"said Levi  
"the prince is coming?!!"asked Y/n  
"Yes now get dressed, I'll be back"said Levi  
"o-okay"said Y/n

Levi left the room and Y/n got changed.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Y/n pinched herself. 

"Nope that didn't work but it hurted" 

Y/n looked at her fingers. 

"Nope 10 fingers"

Soon she got to the corset. 

"How do I do this?"

Levi came back in.

"Y/n Prince Armin's-"  
"Can you help me Levi?"  
"U-Um..s-sure.."blushed Levi

He came and stepped behind her helping with the strings. 

"A-Are you okay today?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"W-Well usually you ask the maid to help with the corset.."  
"Well you're here already why would I ask the maid?"  
"B-Because you're a woman..."

Levi couldn't keep his words right and his face was redder than before.

"It's not like I'm naked"

Y/n turned towards Levi, her chest directed at his face. 

"Does the corset look nice?"  
"D-Doesn't matter it's now gonna show anyways..."

Levi turned his back towards her.

"Hurry up the prince is waiting"said Levi

He left the room.

"He's quite rude considering he claims to be my best friend"said Y/n

After she finished getting dressed she headed down stairs to meet prince Armin. 

"What am I supposed to do?!"thought Y/n

She made her entrance downstairs to Armin. She greeted him with a curtsy.

"Dear come meet his highness, prince Armin"said the queen  
"Greetings your highness"said Y/n

The man had neat short blonde hair, his eyes were blue that gave a bright feel. He had a tall n button nose. The chin was a soft "V" shape and his jawline was soft yet defined. His face was very youthful. His smile was sweet where you'd instantly fall in love. 

"Please, call me Armin"said Armin  
"Armin.."said Y/n  
"What is your name?"asked Armin  
"Y/n your highness- I mean Armin..."struggled Y/n

Armin chuckled at her mistake.

"Well...I'll let you young people be now"smiled the queen

The queen left. Armin and Y/n began walking around the castle talking. With their short time together she felt as though she knew him. But he wasn't real to her.

"I've heard about that book! People say it's quite interesting"said Y/n  
"I have the book! Would you like to borrow it?"Armin  
"I'd love to" said Y/n

They made a stop by Y/n's bedroom. Armin looked around, he saw a photo on the dresser. 

"Who's this? a former lover?"asked Armin  
"No that's my friend Levi"laughed Y/n  
"Just a friend?"asked Armin  
"Yes your highness"laughed Y/n  
"How so?"asked Armin  
"We're friends I believe...um...c-childhood?"said Y/n

"He's rude of course not!"

Armin handed the photo to Y/n. 

"Didn't even know it was there!"said Y/n 

They got back downstairs passing by the queen. 

"Y/n why don't you show the prince the village"said the queen  
"s-sure!"said Y/n

"I don't even know where it is!"

Y/n and Armin headed to the village. There was people everywhere, dancing and singing.

"They're quite lively even during the day I see"chuckled Armin  
"RIght! This is so cool! I've never been to the village"said Y/n  
"Your whole life you've never visited the village?"asked Armin

"Fuck"

"I-I mean I've never been to the village when it was so lively!"Y/n chuckled nervously  
"I see"said Armin

Armin stayed for a few days before returning home. 

"It was lovely of you to have me"said Armin  
"So I say the same to you"giggled Y/n  
"Til next time"said Armin

He held her hand and kissed it. 

"Farewell, y/n"said Armin

The prince left home in his carriage.

A few weeks later Y/n received an invitation to attend a ball held by King Earl Arlert.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n was so nervous to King Earl's ball. She couldn't believe she entered a book. She began screaming.

"You're so damn loud! I'm trying to sleep here"said Levi  
"Isn't your room way down the hall?"asked Y/n  
"Exactly you're being loud as fuck"said Levi  
"Sorry..."said Y/n  
"You're excited?"said Levi  
"No I'm nervous"asked Y/n  
"You just met him, it makes sense"said Levi  
"He's quite kind. "said Y/n  
"If I hear you screaming again I will make sure you never speak again"said Levi  
" I promise I won't"said Y/n  
"Good"said Levi  
"Will you go with me?"she asked  
"No"said Levi  
"I don't know what I'm doing, please?"said Y/n

Levi sighed before answering her back.

"Fine, but I'm not dancing"said Levi  
"Okay"said Y/n

The next day y/n and Levi set on their way to the Arlert's Kingdom. After a few days they arrived to the castle in the night.

"Wow"said Y/n

Levi looked outside. 

"Isn't it great!"said y/n  
"it's trees"said Levi

They arrived inside the castle. They got out of the carriage and greeted the King and Queen.

"Hello your highness!"said King Arlert  
"Hello your majesty"said Y/n  
"Armin has told us so much about you"said King Arlert  
"Really?"said Y/n  
"Who's this?"asked King Arlert  
"Levi Ackerman, our most skilled knight"said Y/n

"Why do I know that?!"

The queen had not spoken, just a smile on her face.

" a pleasure your majesty"said Levi  
"How lovely, come in!"said King Arlert

Armin came in. 

"You're here!"said Armin happily  
"I'll bring the luggage"said Levi

Levi left to the rooms.

"I wished to talk more but it's late and you should rest for the night"said Armin  
"Tomorrow...I'll be here then.."said Y/n

Armin walked her to her room.

"Tomorrow"said Armin

Y/n was getting ready to get changed when Levi entered. 

"Y/n I accidently brought one of your luggages to my room"

He placed the box on the floor. 

"Thank you"said Y/n  
"Goodnight"said Levi  
"Wait! Before you go can you please undo my corset behind? I think I got it stuck"said Y/n

Levi began undoing her corset laces.

"Thank you"said Y/n  
"goodnight"said Levi  
"goodbye"said Y/n

After changing into her night gown Y/n went to bed.

The day of the ball had arrived. Y/n was getting ready as Levi came in.

"Are you almost ready?"asked Levi  
"just a few more minutes"said Y/n  
"I'll be out in the hall"said Levi

Levi waited outside her room. Soon Y/n was done and came out. 

"Finally"said Levi  
"How do I look?"asked Y/n  
"You look nice"said Levi  
"Thanks"said Y/n  
"You're also taller"said Levi  
"I have some short heels on"said Y/n  
"Lovely, I'll look shorter now"said Levi  
"You're still a very handsome man"said Y/n  
"Gross, don't say that"said Levi

He began walking.

"Rude. Wait for me!"yelled Y/n

Y/n ran after him. She finally caught up half way to the stairs. Y/n went in first then Levi. They were on their way down .

"Maybe you'll meet someone you like here"  
"No"  
"Well you don't know!"  
"No"  
"You're so rude"  
"I don't care"  
"What are you gonna do when I get married?"  
"Well I'm a knight, I don't need a lover"  
"You're so unromantic!!"

Y/n finally got down.

"There's a lot of people, I'm nervous"said Y/n  
"You'll be fine, I'm here with you"said Levi

They both smiled at each other and walked in. So many stares at Y/n as she walked in.

"Everyone is staring..."whispered Y/n  
"Because you're pretty"said Levi

Y/n and Levi went and greeted the King and Queen.

"Good evening your majesty"said Y/n  
"You look beautiful dear"said King Arlert  
"Thank you your majesty"said Y/n

Through the night Armin had not showed up. 

"Where's Armin?"sighed Y/n

Y/n stood all night alone with Levi. The music was playing and everyone was dancing. Levi can see on Y/n's face that she was upset. He reached out his hand near her face. Y/n looked up to Levi. Since he wasn't tall she had no need to stare up.

"Let's go dance"said Levi  
"But you didn't wanna dance"said Y/n  
"I never said that"he lied

He insisted with his hand. Y/n grabbed his hand and smiled. He pulled her to the dance floor and they began dancing. Y/n eyes smiled along with her smile to Levi. Levi softly smiled back.

"You're shorter when I wear my heels"y/n laughed quietly  
"I know, don't need to remind me. I wish I was taller"said Levi  
"I like you're height"said Y/n  
"You do?"asked Levi  
"Yeah, it's cute"said Y/n

They danced for a while.

"Armin will you dance with me?"  
"It'd be my pleasure"said Armin

Armin danced with a short blonde girl who had beautiful blue cold eyes and lovely hooked nose. She secretly smiled as they danced around the ball room.  
Levi noticed Armin dancing with the blonde girl and turned Y/n towards another direction. But that didn't stop Y/n from seeing him.

"There's Armin! He's with another girl..."y/n trailed off  
"Let's dance closer"said Levi  
"What no-"

Levi spun Y/n towards Armin's direction. Armin immediately noticed Y/n but still kept a smile for the girl he was dancing with.

"Got his attention now" said Levi  
"I didn't want him to see me while he was busy"said Y/n  
"Make him jealous"said Levi  
"He wouldn't be jealous we met once"said Y/n  
"Okay let's see if he gets jealous"said Levi

Levi held her waist closely as they they got closer to Armin. His hand sliding up from her hips, to the waist, stopping at her back causing Y/n to blush and look away from Levi's face.

"I'm sorry did I make you uncomfortable?"asked Levi worriedly  
"N-No I was just surprised"answered y/n

Armin had noticed and the smile on his face was slowly becoming annoyed.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing"Armin smiled again

The dancing was now over.

"I had a great dance Armin"  
"It was a pleasure dancing with you Annie"said Armin  
"I-"  
"Excuse me I have somewhere to attend"He smiled sweetly

Armin went towards Y/n.

"Ah my plan worked, he's coming"said Levi  
"Sh!"shushed Y/n  
"I'll be in the distance if you need me"said Levi

Before Armin could reach Y/n Levi had left.

"Good evening Y/n!"said Armin  
"Good evening to you too"said Y/n  
"When did you arrive?"asked Armin  
"Some time ago"said Y/n  
"I must apologize for being absent Y/n"said Armin  
"No worries! I understand you had...company"said Y/n  
"I must show you our library"said Armin  
"Okay"smiled Y/n

Y/n secretly winked at Levi. Levi just chuckled at her goofy expression.

"It worked"Levi chuckled lightly

Armin and y/n walked into the library.

"Who was that girl earlier?"asked Y/n  
"Princess Annie Leonhart, she's a good friend of mine"said Armin  
"Ah...I see"said Y/n  
"I'm not marrying her or anything at least I don't know-"

Y/n just smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry please ignore everything I said"said Armin  
"it's alright"said Y/n

Armin pulled her to the tables.

"Books"said Y/n  
"Yes this is the one I've been telling about!"said Armin

Y/n scanned through the pages.

"Can I...borrow it?"asked Y/n  
"Of course!"said Armin

They smiled at each other but their eyes stuck on with each other's. Y/n gulped filled with nervousness as Armin looked down at her lips, he slowly traced her lips with his index finger making Y/n blush. 

"I'm sorry may I?"asked Armin as he leaned in closer and closer

His thumb on her bottom lip as he kissed her softly.

"He's gonna kiss me!!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry but earlier just irritated me quite a bit"said Armin with a jealous tone

Y/n did not say a word. Armin held her face by the chin smirking angrily. His hand slowly caressing her waist as he continued to kiss gently her.

"I don't want another person's hands touching you in such a way"said Armin

He slowly made his way down to her chest going farther to her tummy almost reaching before she stopped him.

"A-Armin"stuttered Y/n

He looked up with his puppy eyes staring at her.

"What's wrong?"asked Armin

"What did I get myself into?!"

"You're going too fast..."said Y/n  
"Should I stop?"asked Armin  
"I have to go before Levi is worried where I'm at"said Y/n  
"Never let Levi touch you like that again"said Armin

He kissed her little lady through her dress before pulling away causing her to shudder.

"Next time if you allow me"smirked Armin  
" I-I have to go"

Y/n rushed out the door with her heart pounding in her chest and down there. Soon she found Levi standing against the wall.

"Where did you go?"asked Levi  
"Come here!"said Y/n  
"Hu-"

She pulled Levi with her as they went to her room. 

"Why are you dragging me?"asked Levi  
"something happened and I can't think right now"said Y/n

Levi noticed a stain on his shirt.

"I have to change my shirt"said Levi  
"Wait! i need to talk to you"said Y/n  
"what happened?"  
"Well...."

Y/n paced back and forth. Levi sat on the bed waiting for her to reply.

"Armin kissed me"  
"So....you're happy right?"  
"Yeah! I'm nervous I don't know"  
"Well, see how this goes if you end up marrying him"  
"he also um...kissed...d-down there..."  
"what's down there?"

Y/n pointed to her lady area. 

"He- DOWN THERE????"  
"SHHHH"

Y/n covered his mouth.

"Yeah but it was through the dress not directly!"  
"You've known him for a few days! You're not even married yet!"  
"Be quiet!"

Levi just sat there spaced out.

"Hello?"  
"I'm just processing this right now"  
" WHAT DO I DO LEVI????"  
"okay well take it slow, don't do anything drastic"

Y/n hid in her room for the rest of the night with Levi.

"I think the party is over"said Levi

Levi went out to check, the halls were empty.

"I think everyone left"said Levi  
"I don't know what to say to him Levi"

Y/n fell back onto the bad with her hands covering her face. 

"My shirt is sticky"said Levi

He took unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off.

"Gross"said Levi

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Levi went and opened the door, it was Armin.

"Is y/n here?"  
"She's um...resting..she felt sick earlier"  
"Oh okay.."

Armin noticed Levi was shirtless. 

"I got juice! On my shirt, I was just gonna grab a new shirt"  
"Alright, I hope Y/n feels better"said Armin

Armin left.

"It was Armin"  
"Oh.."  
" I told him it was juice"  
"Ughh I hate myself"  
" don't stress about it"  
"i don't know what to say to him, it was happening so fast"  
"sleep it off, it'll be fine tomorrow"  
"okay..."  
"Goodnight"  
"Goodnight"

Levi returned to his room.

The next morning breakfast was brought to Y/n's room.

"Thank you"said Y/n

The servant just bowed silently and left. After she finished her breakfast Y/n had a bath.

"ahh this feels nice" 

When Y/n returned to her room she heard a knock, she opened and saw Armin.

"Good morning!"said Armin  
"Good morning!"said Y/n  
"Would you...like to go into the village with me today?"asked Armin  
"I'd love to"said Y/n

Y/n and Armin went into the village together. The merchants were yelling about their items for sale.

"Here's a flower"said Armin  
"Aw thank you"said Y/n

Y/n spent all day with Armin in the village, soon it was getting close to night. 

"It's so pretty at night"said Y/n  
"The people love to party most of the days"said Armin

Y/n could hear music coming from someplace, she began following it leading her to a bar.

"Wanna go in?"asked Armin  
"My mother would never let me go to bars"said Y/n  
"Would you like to go in with me?"asked Armin

Y/n hesitated but she agreed. She walked in with Armin.

"Hey! It's our lovely prince!"

Armin just laughed as they cheered.

"And who is this beautiful lady beside him!"  
"This is a friend visiting!"yelled Armin

He had to yell because the bar was so loud they wouldn't be able to hear.

"Your name Miss!"  
"Y/n!"  
"Come again!"  
"My name is y/n!"  
"Y/n! today is your lucky day! You are chosen to be today's candidate of how much can you drink! Rules are if you finish it within the given time it is free! But if you cannot! You will have a penalty decided by the crowd! Do you accept!"  
"Yes!"  
"I can't hear you!"  
"I said yes!"  
"Alright we have ourselves a drinker!"

The crowd cheered as they brought out the drinks.

"Okay begin!" 

The beer sat on the table.

"And go!"

Y/n began chugging right away.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Look at that kid go"

Y/n finished before the time was up.

"WOOO!"  
"Yeah!!"

Y/n smiled out of shyness.

"Good job little lady!"  
"Thanks!"said Y/n

They all began dancing around the bar with the rest of the people. Y/n went all around the room. She laughed as she danced with the people.

"Your highness you are the chosen one!"  
"Me?!"asked Armin  
"Yes!"

Armin was nervous because he wasn't much of a drinker.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!"

Y/n clapped along with the crowd cheering Armin on.

"EEEEEH! Times up!"

Armin was close but did not finish.

"Crowd what is the prince's penalty!"  
"Kiss penalty!"

The crowd were the ones to decide who he shall kiss.

"Oh noo"said Armin nervously

Armin was blindfolded, he would not know who he kissed. He sat in a chair waiting.

"Alright crowd choose our person!"

They were silent but they all had the same person in mind.

"Alright they have chosen!"

Armin was nervous on who they and chosen because Y/n was there.

"It is you dear, will you accept it?"the woman whispered  
"Me?"whispered Y/n  
"Yes the crowd has chosen, if you do not wish to we may choose another"whispered the woman"  
"I'll do it"said Y/n  
"Alright"said the woman  
"Can everyone turn around.."asked Y/n shyly  
"Uh- sure! No problem!"the woman giggled lightly

Y/n slowly walked forward. 

"EVERYBODY TURN AWAY IT IS THE LADY"S COMMAND!"yelled the woman

Y/n secretly smiled to herself at the woman's words.

"Alright sweetie everyone's turned away"whispered the woman

Y/n smiled sweetly to the woman. Y/n began walking towards Armin. 

"please don't kiss me too long, there's a girl I'm interested in here"said Armin

Y/n bit her lips out of nervousness before kissing Armin. She sat on his lap and finally leaned holding his cheeks her hand then she softly kissed his lips. She slowly pulled back and noticed Armin's cheeks were pinker and warmer than compared to earlier.

"You're so gentle"said Armin

Y/n's hands were sliding down but Armin held them back up at his cheeks kissing her palms.

"Kiss me again"whispered Armin

He had a kind smile waiting as he continued to kiss her hand. Y/n blushed as she weakly pulled her hands back.

"I know it's you y/n"whispered Armin

Y/n stopped moving. Armin smirked as he leaned to kiss her still holding her hands up beside her head.

"What's this feeling?"

"you're so nice y/n"whispered Armin

Armin got down to her neck softly kissing.

"There's people here..."whispered Y/n  
"Why not have an audience? They're not looking anyway"whispered Armin  
"W-We should go back home.."said Y/n

Armin stopped.

"Okay, but you have to take off my blindfold"  
"Y-You can do it"  
"I want you to do it"

Y/n was gonna get up but Armin held her legs down.

"Do it while sitting on my lap"

As y/n slowly untied his blind fold Armin rubbed her inner thighs keeping them open.

"keep going"said Armin

He rubbed closer and closer to the little lady, almost touching it but not quite. His fingers traced all around teasing her.

"I can feel it beating"Armin chuckled quietly

The blindfold finally came off. Armin had smug look as he saw Y/n's face. He can see how much she wanted it.

"You look very pretty"whispered Armin

He carried her up as she hid her face in his chest.

"We had a great time but it seems that Y/n doesn't feel well! I'm sorry to be leaving so soon!"said Armin

The crowd turned back after hearing Armin speak.

"That was a long time"  
"It was so silent between them"

The woman of the bar came up to Armin.

"Is she alright?"she asked  
"Yes she must've drinked too much"said Armin  
"oh dear! Take care"said the woman  
"Thanks for having us Marie"said Armin  
"No problem, you know you're welcomed anytime!"said Marie

Their carriage awaited them.

"Sorry for teasing you today, I just couldn't help it"Armin spoke softly


	5. Chapter 5

Y/n and Levi were leaving the next day, they said their farewells to the Arlerts.

"It was lovely having you guys!"said King Arlert  
"Do come again!"said Queen Arlert  
"I will!"said Y/n

They left in their carriage. The Arlert's returned inside.

"Father what do you think of her?"asked Armin  
"She's a lovely girl"said King Arlert  
"What about Mother?"asked Armin  
"She...she thinks she's kind girl"said King Arlert  
"I think I like her Father"said Armin  
"We mustn't rush son"said King Arlert  
"I'm not interested in Princess Annie in such way"said Armin  
"You both are friends aren't you?"asked King Arlert  
"She is my friend. I want to marry someone who I love"said Armin  
"You read too much into those books son"said King Arlert  
"Do you dream about her most of the day? Wishing for her to hold you close to her chest where you can hear the sound of her heartbeat. The warmth surrounding you both you never want to let go of, afraid you'll never feel it again. Wanting to protect her from any harm that comes, seeing her smile that just melts your heart away. Do you ever feel that Father?"asked Armin  
"Yes son..."  
"For mother?"  
"No.."  
"Don't you love mother?"  
"Of course I do son...but I love her differently"

It was silent.

"Do read too much into those books of yours son, they'll break your heart if you do"

King Arlert left to attend other businesses. Armin just went to his bedroom, he continued to read. 

"Love is real...isn't it?"

The servants came knocking at his bedroom door.

"yes?"said Armin  
"Miss Mikasa Ackerman"  
"I'll be right down!"said Armin

Armin got downstairs as Mikasa was waiting. 

"Armin!"

Mikasa hugged Armin tightly.

"You're back!"said Armin happily  
"I've missed you so much!"said Mikasa  
"Me too!"laughed Armin

They went to Mikasa's home weaponry shop.

"Miss Ackerman! You've returned!"  
"Heya Eleanor! I see you've been taking good care of my shop!"said Mikasa  
"Yes of course! Everything is still intact!"said Eleanor  
"Thank you very much Eleanor! I love you!"said Mikasa

Mikasa hugged Eleanor tightly swaying side to side causing Eleanor to blush.

"Mam I can't breathe.."struggled Eleanor  
"Oh I'm sorry!"apologized Mikasa

Mikasa released Eleanor from her hold.

"You got a lot stronger mam"said Eleanor  
"Really?"Asked Mikasa

Eleanor nodded.

"I have to go do a delivery, I'll be back"said Eleanor  
"Alright have a safe trip!"said Mikasa

Mikasa and Armin went into her room. Mikasa began unpacking her things.

"How was your travel?"asked Armin  
"It was wonderful! The scenery were just! So beautiful! You need to see the world someday Armin!"said Mikasa  
"Maybe"chuckled Armin  
"Well what have I missed?"asked Mikasa  
"My parents arranged me with princesses"said Armin  
"Well...how are they?"asked Mikasa  
"One is from the L/n kingdom...and the other is Leonhart..."said Armin  
"Leonhart?"choked Mikasa

Armin nodded.

"I remember you told me you're mom is obsessed with you marrying her"said Mikasa  
"I wonder why. Is it because we grew up together? I just don't see her in that way. But she's a great friend"said Armin  
"Who's the other one?"asked Mikasa  
"Princess y/n, she's...quite lovely.."said Armin  
"Lovely hm?"smirked Mikasa  
"She's so...just when I'm with her I feel like I can be myself! We have some many things in common!"said Armin  
"You gonna marry her?"asked Mikasa  
"Well...my parents will decide that..."said Armin

Armin's face became gloomy.

"What's wrong?"asked Mikasa  
"For some reason my mother...she doesn't seem to like y/n. I have no idea why. She's a sweet person"said Armin  
"I have no clue"said Mikasa  
"Do you believe in love Mikasa?"asked Armin  
"Woah what's with the question?"said Mikasa  
"Well you've been with a few people, i'd figure you'd know"said Armin  
"I don't date them, I don't have time for romance"said Mikasa  
"So you don't believe it?"asked Armin  
"Armin even if I don't...that doesn't mean you shouldn't" said Mikasa

Armin just sat in thought.

"Are you staying for dinner?"asked Mikasa  
"Yeah I am"said Armin  
"Great!"said Mikasa

Eleanor had finally returned when Mikasa was making dinner.

"You're just in time for dinner Eleanor! Sit! Sit!"said Mikasa

Mikasa served at the table. There sat Armin and Eleanor.

"It's a pleasure! To um...have dinner! Your highness sir!"said Eleanor

Armin chuckled at her nervousness.

"Lovely to have dinner with you too Eleanor"smiled Armin

They all began eating.

"Delicious! Just wow!"said Eleanor energetically  
"I've missed your enthusiasm"laughed Mikasa

Eleanor got shy after hearing Mikasa. After dinner Armin helped with the dishes.

"It's late I must return. Another time we can go for a round at the bar"said Armin  
"Good with me"said Mikasa  
"Farewell"said Armin

Armin left back to the castle.

"Eleanor you can leave the rest of the cleaning to me"said Mikasa  
"While I'm here I should help! I have no where to be anyways!"said Eleanor  
"Alright then"giggled Mikasa

After cleaning Mikasa's shirt was all wet and Eleanor's dress was soaked from the rest of the dishes. 

"You can borrow my clothes"said Mikasa  
"Your clothes don't fit me mam...you're quite thin and I am not"said Eleanor  
"Then I guess you'll have to spend the night until your dress dries"said Mikasa  
"Oh I couldn't bother you mam"said Eleanor  
"No! No! I don't mind!"Mikasa assured her  
"But I um..have no clothes to change into"said Eleanor  
"I'm sure I have a few shirts that's fit you"said Mikasa  
"What about bottoms?"asked Eleanor shyly  
"I will search for a shirt long enough"said Mikasa

Mikasa searched through her tops looking for a shirt long enough.

"Uh here! Since you're shorter than me this will be long enough"said Mikasa  
"Thank you"said Eleanor

Mikasa took off her shirt right then. Eleanor turned away out of embarrassment.

"Something wrong?"asked Mikasa  
"No!Not at all!"said Eleanor  
"Here I'll undo the corset"said Mikasa

Mikasa began undoing the ties, she slowly eyed Eleanor's back up and down.

"Done"said Mikasa  
"Thank you.."said Eleanor quietly  
"There's only one bed so..I guess we must share"said Mikasa  
"It's alright with me!"said Eleanor

After changing Eleanor returned to the bedroom. Mikasa was lying there deep asleep. Eleanor took a deep breath before she entered the bed.

"i can't believe this!!"thought Eleanor

Her heart was about to burst out of her chest. She hoped Mikasa didn't hear. The shirt was not too long but enough to hit her mid thigh. Eleanor tried to sleep but Mikasa's arm flew over her waist. She couldn't move due to being afraid of waking Mikasa up. Her face was against Eleanor's chest, she can feel her breath against her as she slept. Eleanor felt Mikasa's thumb moving in circular motion around her waist.

"hmm so soft..."groaned Mikasa

It took a while for Eleanor to fall asleep but soon she finally did. In the middle of the night there was a sudden sound outside causing Mikasa to awoken but still half asleep. The first image she saw was Eleanor's sleeping face which made her smile. After that she fell back into deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After returning Levi had to tasks to do. So y/n was alone for a while.

"What the heck was I doing with that blonde boy!"said Y/n

She screamed into her pillow.

"How do I get out of here?!"said Y/n

Y/n looked around at the windows. 

"So..the blonde man is the love interest in this book...so if I finish this book..maybe I'll be able to go home?"said Y/n

Y/n suddenly remembered her moments with Armin.

"This isn't real idiot!"said Y/n

She hit herself to stop her daydreaming.

"Okay finish the story and I can go home"said Y/n

Y/n took a walk around the castle. She heard swords clashing in the yard which lead her to check it out. It was Levi and some other people. They were practicing sword fighting. Y/n watched secretly behind the walls. 

"You're too slow"said Levi  
"I'm sorry sir"  
"Keep practicing"said Levi

Y/n watched Levi, admiring his skill, he looked so cool to her. While being so asborbed into the practice Y/n tripped on her own foot letting out a loud sound.

"Ow"groaned Y/n

As she cleaned her hands from dirt Levi came over.

"What are you doing?"said Levi  
"ha..ha..nothing.."y/n smiled nervously  
"Get up"said Levi

He pulled her up from the ground and walked back to the grass.

"Can I watch?"asked Y/n  
"Why?"asked Levi  
"Because...I just want to.."said Y/n  
"yeah whatever! Don't be distracting!"said Levi  
"Okay! I won't!"said Y/n

y/n sat on the ground watching them.

"I can't believe the princess is watch us!"thought one  
"I'll show her my strength!"thought another

Y/n cheered them on.

"WOO! you guys are doing great!"cheered Y/n

Levi glared at her.

"Hehe..sorry"said Y/n

Y/n gestured her zipping her mouth.

"Focus"said Levi  
"Y-Yes sir!!"

When they had finish the knights had gone to eat. Y/n was walking with Levi.

"you're so good at swordfighting!"said Y/n

Levi ignored her words.

"Can you teach me too?"asked Y/n  
"No"answered Levi  
"Why not?"  
"You're not a knight"  
"So! Doesn't mean I can't learn it!"  
"I'm not gonna waste my time on you"said Levi  
"Please?"  
"No. I have stuff to do"

Levi left Y/n

"He's so mean!"said Y/n

Y/n had walked all around the castle over many times.

"It's so boring! I have nothing to do here"said Y/n

It seems as thought the King or Queen is never here.

"Where do they go?"thought y/n

y/n went into the village alone. She walked endlessly through town, amazed by everything she saw. There seemed to be a festival today. 

"Fall Festival"read Y/n

There was music, food, and games. The people laughed and cheered. Y/n smiled as she watched.

"Who will challenge our champion here in a swordfight!"yelled the man

The man with the wooden sword had on a mask. 

"Come on up! Any challengers!!?"  
"Me!"yelled a man  
"Alright we have ourselves a challenger!"

The man came in and grabbed a wooden sword.

"Haha!"said the challenger

The other man made no sound, but was quite good.

"Woo!"cheered y/n

The man with the mask stopped for a mid moment, then the challenger's sword came thrusting beside him almost touching him. But the man in the mask had dodged right on time. y/n just smiled as she watched. 

Suddenly Y/n's vision glitched.

"What the heck's going on?"said Y/n

She heard a girl beside her.

"Woo! Go Levi!"said the girl

Then she was gone, there was no one beside her.

"What's going on?"said Y/n

Her head began getting dizzy causing her to fall on to the ground.

""And the champion remains undefeated! Levi Ackerman!"said the man

Everyone cheered. little kids came to Levi hugging him.

"Levi you're so cool!"  
"i want to be as good as you!"  
"Keep practicing"laughed Levi

He patted their heads.

"Someone's passed out!"

Everyone came looking, Levi noticed it was y/n and rushed over.

"Y/n"said Levi

He lifted her up and carried her back to the castle. When Y/n woke up she was back in bed.

"Where am I?"said Y/n  
"Home"said Levi  
"I was just at the village"  
"I know I brought you home"  
"Thanks"

y/n could feel her head pounding.

"What's wrong?"asked Levi  
"My head just hurts"said Y/n  
"Are you sick?"

Levi touched her forehead.

"Your temperature is normal"said Levi  
"I don't know earlier I had like weird vision in my head, there was this girl beside me cheering your name"said Y/n  
"No one cheered my name, are you okay?"  
"There was! It was a girl!"  
"What did she look like?"  
"I don't know...I couldn't see her face"  
"I think you just need to rest. You must be stressing"  
"Maybe..."  
"Goodnight i'll see you tomorrow"  
"Goodnight"

Y/n fell asleep right away. Levi blew out the candle.


	7. Chapter 7

The dark gray clouds surrounded the dark sky. The rain fell soaking the dirt on the ground as the flowers became covered in water droplets, the light wind brushed through Levi's hair. He was about 3'7 with long hair on his shoulders and quite thin staring at the moon. His father came yelling wreaking of alcohol and women's perfume.

"What's..this...get out...get out the way..."said his father

He kicked the objects on the floor out of his way.

"H-Hello Father"greeted Levi  
"Levi"  
"Y-Yes?"  
"Water"

He snapped his fingers as Levi came running with the water.

"Here father"said Levi

He gulped the water straight away.

"Father i am hungry..."said Levi  
"Hungry?Didn't I feed you earlier?"said his father  
"T-That was the morning...it's night time now..."said Levi

His father rummaged through the kitchen, all he found was a small loaf bread.

"Here"

He handed Levi the loaf.

"Thank you father"said Levi  
"Now go away"said his father  
"Yes father...."said Levi

He went to his bed eating his loaf of bread, tears dripped down his face as he took a bite. He kept wiping his eyes.

"Don't cry...you have food today..."whispered Levi

His father was always out and gone throughout the day and return late at night. Some days he never returned til a few days passed. Levi laid in bed shivering as his thin blanket covered him. He held a photo of his mother in his arms.

"How are you mother? Is it warm up there?"said Levi

Levi was hungry but he had no money. He went out into town asking for money, or food, anything he could use.

"Do you have any food?"asked Levi  
"No"  
"Go away!"  
"Leave me boy!"  
"Get out of here!"

Levi walked home again with no food or money in his hands.

"No food today Mother"said Levi

Weeks have passed and Levi's father had not yet returned. Levi went into town again looking for food.

"I'm hungry...please...do you have any food?"asked Levi  
"Don't touch me kid!"  
"No leave me be!"  
"Disgusting! Hands off!"

Levi just sat in the rain on the side of a stand.

"Does...anybody...have..food.."

His words faded out.

"Boy...take this..."

A young woman handed him a small bag of bread.

"Huh...who are you..."said Levi faintly  
"Here take it...come on now"

She placed the bag in his hands.

"Go home now...you shouldn't be out here in this weather"said the woman  
"Thank you..mam..."said Levi

Levi carried the bag of bread home.

"We have food today mother..."Levi said excitedly

Levi began eating.

"Mother do you think Father will be home today? He must be hungry too"said Levi

More days passed and his father had not come back. Everyday he sat outside waiting all night to see his father home, but there was no one coming home. He laid in bed shaking.

"Mother...when do you think father will come home?"said Levi

Levi began to cry.

"I miss Father...where did he go..."cried Levi

There was a storm outside, the thunder was so loud scaring Levi. Every flash Levi screamed.

"Father please come home!"cried Levi

Through the night Levi cried alone. 

"Mother please take me with you..."

The next day Levi went to the market again begging for food. The lady wasn't here today her stand wasn't there. After a long day he returned home, but his home was ruined. It seems someone had broke in. The door was teared up and so was the windows.

"Father!"yelled Levi

No one was inside, everything was broken. The bed were torn up and ruined. 

"Father?"

Levi left the house. For days he searched for food and shelter. All he had was his blanket and the image of his mother.

"Do you have any food?"

He was ignored. He walked on. 

"Mother where will we go?"said Levi

his vision began becoming blurry.

"Mother...i can't go on anymore.."said Levi

He fell to the ground on the side of the dirt road. There was a carriage coming by. 

"It's cold today"said the queen  
"Indeed"said the king

As the carriage went on the queen noticed something in the distance outside her window.

"Stop!Stop the carriage!"yelled the queen

She came outside running towards Levi.

"It's a boy!"said the queen  
"Come on Victoria"said the king  
"We can't leave him here!"said the queen

She touched his face.

"He's so cold! Get me a blanket!"  
"Victoria we cannot take this boy"said the king  
"I said get me a blanket!"yelled the queen

The king grabbed a blanket from the carriage luggage.

"Come here boy"said the Queen

She carried him up to her arms with a blanket wrapped around him.

"Oh he's so thin, he must've been starved"said the queen

She took him into the carriage. They continued their way home to the castle. Once they arrived the queen immediately got Levi taken care of. 

"We don't know who his parents are. They must be looking for him"said the King  
"When he wakes up we'll ask him"said the queen

It was a few days until Levi woke up, he had a change of clothes and was in a warm bed.

"Mother?"said Levi

His vision cleared up.

"Where am I?"said Levi

The maid brought in warm soup for Levi.

"My you've awoken"said the maid  
"Where am I mam?"asked Levi  
"The castle"said the maid  
"The castle?"asked Levi  
"Yes dear, here eat. You must be hungry"said the maid  
"Thank you very much mam"Levi smiled softly

The maid left. Levi began to eat.

"It's really good"said Levi

He remembered his photo.

"where is it?!"panicked Levi  
"Are you looking for this?"

The queen walked in holding up the photo of his mother.

"Here it's safe"said the queen

She handed him the photo.

"Thank you"smiled Levi  
"Who is that?"asked the queen  
"My mother"Levi smiled brightly  
"She's beautiful"said the queen  
"Yes she is"smiled Levi  
"What's your name?"asked the queen  
"Levi...Ackerman..who are you?"asked Levi  
"I am the queen. Levi do you know where your parents are?"asked the queen  
"My mother is no longer here...I do not know where my father has gone"said Levi  
"When was the last time you saw your father?"asked the queen  
"It's been a very long time, I do not know where he is. Do you?"asked Levi  
"I'm sorry I do not"said the queen  
"Can you fix my home? Everywhere is broken"said Levi  
"Levi what do you think about living here?"asked the queen  
"What do you mean mam?"asked Levi  
"Living here, with me. I'll give you food everyday, you'll always be in a warm bed"said the queen  
"What if my father is waiting for me?"asked Levi  
"Forget about your father Levi, he's not a good man"said the queen  
"He's a bad man?"asked Levi  
"Yes, he is"said the queen  
"Why is he bad?"asked Levi  
"Because he left you Levi"said the queen  
"Father...left me?"asked Levi  
"Yes...I'm sorry..."said the queen  
"Will you leave me too?"asked Levi  
"No Levi, I won't. I'll take care of you everyday. I'll feed you everyday. You can have a warm bath anytime you want!"said the queen  
"Okay"said Levi  
"Now rest dear, you've been through enough"said the queen

She left the room. Levi rested some more, he was deep asleep until the night came. He woke up to the sound of thunder. He began to cry out fr his mother.

"Mother make it stop!"he cried

A little girl came through his door.

"Hello?"said the little girl  
"Go away! Stop!"screamed Levi

The little girl walked towards Levi's bed.

"Hello...my name is Y/n"said Y/n  
"W-What are you doing?"asked Levi

He was shaking while he spoke. Another lightning hit.

"Ah!"cried Levi

He covered his head with the blanket.

"Don't be scared, it won't hurt you"said Y/n  
"It's scary"said Levi  
"What's your name?"asked Y/n  
"L-Levi"said Levi

The lights flashed again causing him to whimper in fear.

"It's okay Levi, the thunder can't hurt you...I'm right here you see. I'll protect you"said Y/n

She stroke his head gently.

"Don't be afraid"said Y/n softly

As she stroke his head he slowly became calmer. Then the thunder striked again causing him to flinch.

"Don't be scared...it can't hurt you"said Y/n  
"I don't like the sound"said Levi  
"I'll be back okay"said Y/n

Y/n came back with earmuffs and earplugs.

"If you put these in your ears you can't hear the thunder, and these ear things keep you ear warm"said Y/n

She placed the ear plugs in his ear and put the earmuffs over his ears.

"Is it better?"asked Y/n

Levi nodded, after a short while Levi fell asleep peacefully. The thunderous night went on.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi woke up, it was early 5am. He had training to do today.

"Good morning mother"said Levi

He kissed his fingers and placed on her photo.

"Today will be a long day"said Levi

He got dressed and went into the yard where all the knights were.

"Today we are practicing archery"said Levi

Most of the people did well except for a few. Everyone had left after practice was over, but one girl caught Levi's eye. She held a long face walking away. 

"Don't worry too much, it's only the beginning. You have a lot of time to improve"said Levi

He patted her back and left. He went and took a nap outside.

"It's cloudy today"said Levi

Soon Y/n ran into Levi.

"Hey Levi!"said Y/n  
"What do you want?"said Levi  
"Wanna bake with me?"asked Y/n  
"Why are you baking? You can just ask the maids"said Levi  
"Well I'm bored, there's nothing to do here"said Y/n  
"Go bake by yourself I'm busy"said Levi  
"You're no fun"said Y/n

Y/n went into the kitchen, it was empty. Y/n began bringing in the ingredients.

"Let's start"said Y/n excitedly

Y/n was planning to make cookies today.

"Okay flour...eggs....salt...sugar....chocolate pieces"said Y/n

After she finished she placed them in the oven.

"Now we wait"said Y/n

She waited a while pacing around. 

"What's that smell?"sniffed Y/n

The oven was burning.

"Oh fuck!AH!"yelled Y/n

She ran around fanning the oven. She pulled out the tray.

"Ow!"

Y/n accidently burnt herself.

"Stupid Y/n use mitts!!"yelled Y/n

Then someone came in.

"What is up with the noise!?"said the queen

She sniffed the air.

"You've burnt something haven't you?"laughed the queen  
"Yeah kind of"said Y/n nervously  
"Let me help"said the queen

She got mitts and pulled out the tray out the oven before dumping it into the sink she took a lick of the remaining cookies.

"The cookie is a little too much sugar"laughed the queen  
"Yeah sometimes I put too much sugar"Y/n chuckled awkwardly  
"I'll help you"said the queen  
"Oh no your majesty it's fine, I can do it"said Y/n  
"What did you call me?"asked the queen surprised  
"Your majesty?"said Y/n  
"Y/n I am your mother"laughed the queen

Y/n then remembered who she was in this book.

"Right! Right of course you are!"said Y/n nervously  
"And you've burnt your hand anyways, so I'll do this batch"said the queen

The queen began making the dough.

"Yours is so pretty!"said Y/n  
"Is it?"laughed the queen

She placed the cookies into the oven.

"We have to remember to check on it"said the queen  
"Right!'said Y/n  
"Come on let's get some ointment on your hand"said the queen.

They went into the queen's bedroom, she took out her ointment from her drawers along with her bandages. 

"It's gonna sting"said the queen  
"sss ooh..."expressed Y/n

After the ointment she gently wrapped her hand.

"Be careful now"said the queen"she smiled

Her smile was mesmerizing, y/n could see the love in her eyes.

"You'll be married soon.."said the queen

She began gently stroking her hair.

"You're so big now!"sniffled the queen

Y/n couldn't do anything, she just felt horrible for the queen knowing she wasn't her daughter.

"Look at me being dramatic"chuckled the queen

She wiped her tears away.

"Let's go check on the cookies!"said the queen

The queen got up ready to go, she waited at the door.

"Y/n?"said the queen  
"Huh? Oh sorry I'm coming!"said Y/n

y/n rushed towards the queen. They returned to the kitchen. The cookies were just perfect when they arrived.

"They're ready!"said the queen

Y/n shoved the warm cookies in her mouth.

"HM!These are! Wow!"said Y/n  
"Give some to Levi"said the queen  
"He's so rude I don't even want to give him any"said Y/n  
"Why"laughed the queen  
"He told me to bake by myself when I asked him!"said y/n

The queen just laughed.

Suddenly y/n's mind went blurry.

"Y/n?"

There was sudden flooding images in her head.

"y/n what's wrong?"  
"I've made your favorite cookies!"  
"Y/n?"  
"Yay cookies!"  
"Y/n dear speak to me"

Y/n heard laughter everywhere.

Who's laughing?"asked Y/n  
"No one is laughing, are you okay?"asked the queen  
"My head hurts!"said Y/n

Y/n dropped on the floor screaming.

"Ah! It hurts!"  
"I love you Levi"  
"Ahhh!Fuck! What's going on!"

She was gripping on her head yelling.

"This is Levi y/n, say hi"  
"hi"

Y/n passed out.

"Y/n!"exclaimed the queen

Levi came in after hearing the queen yell.

"What's wrong?!"asked Levi  
"I-I don't know! All of a sudden her head began hurting and she was screaming"said the queen

Levi carried her into her bedroom.

"You idiot you passed out again"said Levi

Her temperature was normal again.

"What's wrong with you?"said Levi

Y/n was having a dream, it seemed weird and foggy.

"Y/n you'll be marrying Prince Armin Arlert"  
"I don't want to"  
"You must"  
"No I won't, I don't love him!"  
"This isn't a matter of love but a duty, don't be so foolish!"

y/n didn't wake up until the night. It was rainy and storming out again. Y/n woke up to the sound of the thunder.

"That was a weird dream"said Y/n

She saw the flashing, she noticed someone sitting down beside the bed. It was Levi, he was shaking while covering his ears.

"It can't hurt you Levi...It can't hurt you" he mumbled

Y/n touched his shoulder.

"Levi?"said Y/n  
"Y-Y/n you're awake...sorry for waking you up" said Levi  
"No it wasn't you"said Y/n drowsily  
"I-I'll return to my room now"said Levi

He got up and began walking as he covered his ears, when the light flashed he dropped.

"Levi!"

Y/n rushed out of bed.

"What's wrong?"asked Y/n  
"T-Thun...t-thund.."

Another flash went by and Levi jumped onto Y/n holding tightly. 

"It's alright..I'm right here. The thunder can't hurt you"said Y/n

Y/n held him closely against her chest. He held on to her top tightly grasping on. He had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Please don't leave me..."mumbled Levi


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey!What are you doing today?"asked Y/n  
"Training"said Levi  
"You do that everyday"said Y/n  
"It's literally my job. Why?"said Levi  
"Nothing i just...I just wanted to hang out today..."said Y/n  
"hang out? What is that?"asked Levi  
"Spend time with you! You now! Like friends do and stuff!"y/n smiled widely  
"I'm busy until the evening"said Levi  
"That's fine! We can hang out in the evening when you're done!"said Y/n happily  
"alright"Levi softly smiled  
"Where do I wait for you?"asked Y/n  
"You can wait for me in my room, I'll have to get changed anyways"said Levi  
"Okay!"said Y/n excitedly

Y/n ran off somewhere.

"Hang out...odd words"chuckled Levi

Y/n took another exploration of the castle.

"Never noticed the garden was this big"said Y/n

She saw a small area of purple roses.

"Purple roses?"Questioned with a confused smirk

She began walking around it checking it out. They felt a deep familiarity to the purple roses.

"They're not natural...I guess they dyed roses during this age too"said Y/n

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head.

"Huh?again?"said Y/n

"Catch me if you can!'

"Why am i seeing these things?!"said Y/n

Then they were gone.

"Finally"said Y/n

Soon the evening had come and Y/n waited for Levi in his bedroom. She had picked a purple rose and placed it in a pot for Levi. She placed it on his drawer. It wasn't too long til Levi came in.

"Hi!"said Y/n  
"Hey Y/n"said Levi

Levi went and go changed.

"I got you a flower!"said Y/n  
"I see"said Levi  
"Do you like it?"asked Y/n  
"yeah..."answered Levi quietly

Levi began changing his clothes.

"Hey Levi!"said Y/n  
"What"he answered  
"Would you still be friends with me...if I wasn't me?"  
"What kind of question is that? Are you on something?"  
"No!"  
"What do you even mean?"  
"Well...would you still be my friend if...I wasn't who you thought I was?"  
"Who are you? A murderer?"  
"No! Nevermind!"  
"You must've ate something, or were you drinking?"  
"Just ignore everything I said!"

After Levi finished changing they went into town for the night. The village was loud and lively.

"Another night of partying I see"said Levi  
"Let's go play a few games!"said Y/n

Y/n pulled Levi to the game booths. Levi just gave an annoyed face.

"Look! Look! Ring toss!"said Y/n

Y/n began playing the game, she got almost every hole.

"Am I good or what!"bragged Y/n  
"Not really"said Levi  
"Whatever! I know I am!"said Y/n

Y/n turned away in annoyance to Levi's words.

"You're being so dramatic"said Levi  
"No I am not!"said Y/n

Y/n was walking away.

""Y/n! Come on!"said Levi  
"You're always being so mean!!"said Y/n  
"I was joking!"said Levi  
"You never say anything nice to me!"said Y/n

Y/n continued walking away.

"Alright you were good!"said Levi  
"Really????"asked Y/n 

Y/n had a big grin her face/

"Yes really now stop walking away"said Levi

Levi grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. Y/n looked down at her hand then at him, then at her hand again. 

"I like it"thought

She liked that she was holding her hand, she didn't wanna let go. y/n smiled softly.

"What are you smiling at?"asked Levi  
"nothing"answered Y/n with a straight face

Later that night there were fireworks being shot. Levi and y/n were laying in a spot alone near the lake.

"Look! Look! It's green! and then it's blue!"pointed Y/n

Levi was looking at her as she pointed to the sky smiling.

"Did you see that one!"said Y/n

When she turned to him his face immediately turned to the sky.

"it's red"said Levi

She stared at him for a bit, thinking to herself. Should she tell him who she is?

"I can feel your stare in my body, is there something on my face or something?"said Levi  
"No! There's nothing on your face"said Y/n  
"What's with the stare?"  
"Uh..."  
"Got something to say?"  
"Well..."struggled Y/n

Y/n's heart was beating so fast, she can feel her cheeks getting hot and her breathing becoming shorter.

"What's wrong?"asked Levi  
"I'm not from here!"blurted Y/n

Y/n sucked in her lips in fear.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"I-I'm not...from this place..."  
"what are you trying to pull here?"  
"I'm not from this world..."  
"i'm not understanding you"  
"Please don't be mad at me..."  
"I'm not mad i'm confused"said Levi  
"Levi...everything...this place..it's not real...it's a book..."  
"A book?what are you saying?!"  
"You are...you are a part of this book..."  
"What book?! What world?!"

Levi wasn't understanding what Y/n was saying.

"You're a fictional character in this book which is this world you live in...I'm just a reader from the outside..."said Y/n  
"So everything here..is fake? I'm fake?"asked Levi  
"Y-Yes..."said Y/n  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"Because...because...I...I... didn't want to keep lying to you about who I was.."  
"So you're real...but I'm not?"  
"yes..."

Levi slowly processed what he has heard.

"S-So you're not...But I know your name...I've known you since we were kids"  
"It is all...fiction..."  
"So our friendship...is a lie?"  
"No! No! Our friendship is real!"  
"How can you think that knowing everything is fake?"  
"Because I care about you Levi! You're my friend! I didn't wanna hide who I was anymore from you! These feelings are real! I thought it'd be better if I told you sooner..."  
"Are my feelings for you real? Or am I just made to feel this way?"  
"I'm sorry Levi...I didn't mean to hurt you..."  
"No...it's fine..."  
"Levi.."  
"So...that means you'll leave soon doesn't it?"  
"Yes...I'll..have to go home..."  
"is that what you want?To go home?"  
"I want to stay here i really do! But I have people at home...waiting for me..I can't stay here forever"

It was silent for a while.

"I understand..."said Levi  
"I'm sorry..."said Y/n  
"I'll help you go home"  
"You will?"  
"yeah...you're my friend..."

Y/n hugged Levi tightly.

"I love you Levi...you're one of the greatest friends I've ever had"said Y/n  
"You're a great friend too"said Levi

Tears dripped down Y/n's cheeks.

"Are you crying right now?"asked Levi  
"I'm sad...I don't wanna leave you..."cried Y/n  
"It's okay, you'll be home"laughed Levi  
"But what about you?"cried Y/n  
"I'll be fine here, it's where I'm meant to be. And you're meant to be somewhere else and that's okay"said Levi  
"Levi I'm sorry..."said Y/n  
"Come on stop crying"laughed Levi

The purple fireworks were shot into the sky.

"Come on let's get going now"said Levi  
"Okay"sniffed y/n

They returned to the castle.

"Good night Y/n"said Levi  
"Good night Levi"said y/n sleepily

He shut her door and went to his bedroom.

"What a day"said Levi


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello Eleanor!"said Mikasa  
"Hello Mikasa! Sorry for being late!"said Eleanor  
"You're barely late don't worry"said Mikasa

A customer came in.

"Hello Mikasa! I'd like to look at some axes"  
"i've just recently finish some! Come i'll show you!"said Mikasa

Mikasa showed the woman the axe section.

"This one is really really sturdy, and recently just sharpened it so you'll have to be careful not to hurt yourself"said Mikasa  
"this is great!"

After the lady paid for the axe she left the shop.

"Hey Eleanor! i've gotta go do something so watch for me, I'll be be really soon"said Mikasa  
"Of course mam!"said Eleanor  
"Thank you!"said Mikasa

Mikasa went to the empty woods. there was three gravestones.

"Hello mother, father, Eren"said Mikasa

She had three flowers in her hand. She placed each one on each grave.

"I brought a gift for you today mother. it's your favorite, sweet bread. Happy Birthday mother"said Mikasa

After visiting the grave she returned home.

"Hello Mikasa!"said Eleanor  
"Hello Eleanor"said Mikasa

Eleanor noticed Mikasa's eyes were red and puffy which worried her. That night Eleanor had to leave early because home reasons.

"See you tomorrow!"said Eleanor  
"See ya!"said Mikasa

Eleanor returned home. She stopped on the way to buy some fruits. When she arrived home she went to the bedroom where her father was.

"Hello Father! I've got some fruits!"said Eleanor  
"Lovely dear"he said weakly  
"Would you like some? I'll cut some up for you"said Eleanor  
"I would love to eat some"said her father

Eleanor cut up her apples for her father.

"This is the reddest apple!"said Eleanor  
"Thank you"said her father

Eleanor began tidying the house, her step mother and step sister have caused a mess without cleaning.

"Where's Emily and Elise?"asked Eleanor  
"Out..."said her father  
"so late"said Eleanor

Eleanor fixed her father's blanket.

"There we go"said Y/n  
"How was work dear?"asked her father  
"It was the same as usual, nothing special"said Eleanor  
"How about that one girl? Have you pursued her yet?"asked her father  
"No!Not at all!'Eleanor laughed nervously  
"Why not?"he laughed  
"Nervous"  
"She must be special to have caught your eye"  
"She's kind...strong...sweet..and the most beautiful person I've seen"  
"it would be great to meet her"  
"Don't know when that's gonna happen"

Her father coughed heavily.

"You should rest some more"said Eleanor  
"May I come to the weaponry shop with you tomorrow? I can walk a bit"said her father  
"Okay"said Eleanor

Loud yelling came into the house as her step mother and step sister walked through the door.

"Oh my what a time Elise!"said her step mother  
"Where have you two been?"asked Eleanor  
"None of your concern, you dare ask me such a question?"  
"No one was home when I arrived"said Eleanor  
"Your father was home"said her step mother  
"At least one of you should be home with father"said Eleanor  
"What a demand! Dear are you letting Eleanor speak to me in such manner! Her mother!"  
"Step, mother"said Eleanor  
"it's alright dear, I'm fine"said her father  
"He's fine see?"said Elise  
"If you worry so much why don't you stay home?"said her step mother  
"I would but I have a job unlike you two swines"said Eleanor  
"Swines?!"they both screamed  
"Eleanor"said her father weakly

Eleanor stopped speaking.

"I've oughta teach you a lesson!"said her step mother  
"Stop now Emily, it's hurting my ears"said her father  
"I'm so sorry dear"said her step mother  
"I'm gonna go make dinner"said Eleanor

Eleanor began making dinner. Her father slept soundly until she woke him up for dinner. Emily and Elise had already finished up the remains, Eleanor only had quite little. But luckily she had a great amount for her father.

"Father, I've made some porridge with chicken,carrots, and much more"said Eleanor

Eleanor fed her father with a spoon, before feeding she gently blew on the soup beforehand to cool it down.

"Delicious as always"said her father  
"I'm glad you like it"said Eleanor  
"You're just as talented as your mother was"said her father 

Eleanor just smiled, no words spoken at all. She continued to feed him. When she had finished he had fallen in deep sleep.

"Goodnight father"smiled Eleanor

She blew out the candle and went to lie on the floor with just a blanket and pillow. Elise had taken over her bed and Emily slept beside her. As Eleanor laid on the ground she slowly fell asleep.

"I miss you mother"whispered Eleanor

"Eleanor!"  
"Mother!"  
"Come here my love!"

The woman lifted up Eleanor swinging her around in the kitchen.

"How is it?"  
"Yum!"  
"I can always trust you to judge!"

They laughed as the woman stroke Eleanor head gently.

"Smells good!"  
"Father!"

Eleanor ran to her father and hugged him.

"I'm gonna be a chef just like Mother!"  
"Yes you are!"

The next day Eleanor got ready for work, her father was up trying to stand.

"Father you should rest"said Eleanor  
"One day won't hurt your old man"said her father  
"Are you sure?"  
"I just wanna see where my daughter works, is it wrong to be curious?"laughed her father  
"Alright"said Eleanor

Eleanor walked with her father to work, it wasn't too far from her home so the distance was walkable.

"Good morning Eleanor!"said Mikasa  
"Good morning!"said Eleanor  
"Oh! Who's this?"  
"My Father, he kept persisting to visit where I work"  
"Welcome! I'm Mikasa Ackerman, Eleanor's boss"  
"Hello, call me James"  
"Let me get you something to drink, would you like an orange drink?"  
"I'd love to"

Mikasa brought in a cup of orange juice.

"Here I've got plenty of chairs, sit down you must be tired"said Mikasa

James sat down on the chair with his orange juice.

"This place is impressive, you made all of these?"asked James  
"Yes I did"said Mikasa  
"Quite talented aren't you?"  
"You're too kind sir"  
"What is your job exactly Eleanor?"asked James  
"I deliver...sometimes...or polish the tools...and pick up materials..."said Eleanor  
"You don't make any weapons?"asked James  
"No..."said Eleanor  
"She is a great delivery person! You always does her very best here! I love having her work here!"said Mikasa

James just laughed.

"You're an errand girl"said James  
"I mean...yeah..."said Eleanor

Through the day James just watched as they worked.

"I've made some soup would you like some?"asked Mikasa  
"I'd love to have some soup"said James

Mikasa had a little table placed in front and James and set the soup on the table.

"Thank you dear"said James  
"Of course!"said Mikasa

James watched as he ate his soup.

"Eleanor you're the best!"

Mikasa hugged Eleanor tightly swaying side to side.

"Mam...I can't..breathe...too tight...too tight..."said Eleanor  
"Oh sorry!"said Mikasa

James just laughed.

When Eleanor's shift was over she was to return home with her father.

"Goodbye Mikasa! See you tomorrow!"said Eleanor  
"I could walk you both home"offered Mikasa  
"We're alright no need to dear"said James  
"It's no problem at all!"said Mikasa

Mikasa walked them home.

"This is...my home.."said Eleanor  
"Finally visited your home"said Mikasa  
"Come in!"said James

Mikasa came in and had tea for a bit before returning home.

"This tea is very good!"said Mikasa  
"Thank you"said Eleanor

Her father had fallen asleep.

"He must be so tired"chuckled Mikasa  
"He's so weak, but he insisted on coming with me today"said Eleanor  
"I'm glad, it was great meeting him"  
"He wanted to see who my boss was so badly"  
"Is it just you and your father?"  
"No...I have step mother and step sister too. Emily the mother, Elise the daughter. Such selfish people. They have no kind bone in their body"  
"Where are they now?"  
"Must be out somewhere, they almost never take care of father. They leave him here alone all day until I finally return"  
"They sound awful"  
"Trust me they are"

Mikasa helped Eleanor washed the dishes.

"You're father is a kind man"said Mikasa  
"He's too kind, sometimes I wish he wasn't"said Eleanor  
"I'm sure he has reasons"  
"He's all I left, I don't know what I'd do without him"  
"He's lucky to have you in his life"said Mikasa

Eleanor glanced at Mikasa then her eyes returned to the sink. After the dishes Mikasa returned home.

"I'd love to visit again sometimes, if that's alright"said Mikasa  
"I'm sure my father would love it"said Eleanor

As time went by Mikasa began visiting often. They'd play a few games or just talk with James telling stories.


	11. Chapter 11

After Y/n had explained everything to Levi, they have decided to figure out a plan for Y/n's return home.

"So...how do we finish the story?"asked Levi  
"That...I don't yet know...I don't know when the book ends"said Y/n  
"The how do we know what we're supposed to do?"  
"Well I remember this book was in the romance section, so maybe I have to fall in love with someone?"  
"Fall in love with someone huh?"  
"Yeah! In romance books the protagonist usually gets a happy ending with their love interest! Like marriage! Or family! something!"  
"If you're the protagonist, who's the love interest?"  
"Well considering you're role is my best friend...then...Armin!"  
"Armin?"  
"Yes! He's a prince! and when I first started we spoke about his arrival!"  
"Okay so Armin is the love interest, now what?"  
"We make him fall in love with me"  
"I'm positive he's already into you"  
"Maybe...but it's only the beginning! And! There's this other girl named Annie"  
"Princess Annie? From Leonhart Kingdom?"  
"Yeah...she's the one he danced with"  
"So you and Armin get married...the you're home"  
"I guess that'd be it"  
"So first, get rid of Annie"  
"Don't kill her"  
"I'm not saying kill her idiot"  
"I've seen some films during this time, and they seem to kill people when they say get rid of them"  
"I'm saying to just get her out of the picture...alive!"  
"Okay...just making sure you're not planning to kill anyone..."  
"I'm not killing anyone!"

The queen knocked at her door.

"Y/n! Dear! We've received an invitation! From King Arlert!"said Victoria  
"Invitation?"whispered Y/n  
"Go get the envelope!"whispered Levi

Y/n opened the door to the queen.

"Invitation?"asked Y/n  
"Yes...what has gotten into you? Nervous?"asked Victoria  
"W-Well what's it for?"  
"King Arlert has invited you to Prince Armin's birthday ball, exciting isn't it?"  
"It is!"

Y/n snatched the envelope from her hand.

"My! Are you that excited?"asked Victoria  
"Uh! Yeah! Sure!"said Y/n  
"'Sure?'"

The queen noticed Levi in Y/n's bedroom sitting on the bed. They made eye contact for a short second and Levi immediately stood up and bowed.

"No need to worry Levi!"laughed Victoria  
"We're...spending time together...because he's friend...and friends spend time...together..."said Y/n  
"Alright i'll leave you two to your time, as long as you two aren't causing trouble I hope"

The queen left and Y/n shut the door.

"Armin's Birthday!"said Y/n  
"Perfect"said Levi

Y/n and Levi left within the next few days for the Arlert Kingdom.

"Welcome!"said King Earl  
"Great to be back!"said Y/n  
"Happy for your return!"said King Earl

The queen just smiled faintly at Y/n. Y/n went to bedroom she noticed Annie walking with Armin in the distance, he laughed as they spoke and she smiled gently. Armin could not see Y/n from where she was, Y/n ignored it and went into her room. It brought her mood down and Levi noticed.

Later that night Y/n had walked past Annie down the hall. Annie did not look at Y/n nor did she speak.

"H-Hey! I'm Y/n!"said Y/n

Annie stopped for a second but then continued to walk.

"You must be Annie! Armin says you're friends!"said Y/n

Annie turned around staring at Y/n with her piercing eyes.

"What do you want?"asked Annie

Y/n was speechless for a short while staring at Annie.

"Hello? Are you now mute?"asked Annie aggressively  
"S-Sorry! You're just quite beautiful..."said Y/n

Annie was caught off guard by her compliment and had blushed.

"W-What do you want?"asked Annie  
"I just wanted to introduce myself that's all! You're a friend of Armin so I thought I'd introduce myself! Maybe we can be friends!"said Y/n  
"i don't want to be your friend"Annie said coldly

Annie walked off ignoring Y/n.

"Have a goodnight!"said Y/n

Annie continued to ignore her as she walked. Y/n returned to her room and went to bed waiting for tomorrow.

"Y/n get up"said Levi

He splashed water on her face.

"What'd you do that for?!"yelled Y/n  
"Now your face is washed, now get up. You need to get ready"said Levi

Y/n got up grumpily out of bed. She began getting ready for the day. The evening came and she walked out with Levi.

"I'm nervous...what if he doesn't like me anymore?"  
"What's there not to like?"said Levi

They walked down together, Y/n saw Armin talking to people who may be his friends. Annie was beside him smiling softly at him.

"H-How do I get his attention?"asked Y/n nervously

Armin turned and saw Y/n and waved.

"You got his attention now"said Levi

Y/n walked towards that direction and Levi followed after.

"I'm finally seeing you!"said Armin  
"You must be princess Y/n"said Mikasa

Mikasa bowed along with Eleanor.

"No need for the princess, just call me Y/n!"laughed y/n  
"This is Mikasa, Eleanor, and Annie"said Armin  
"This is Levi"said Y/n

Levi bowed.

"Happy Birthday Armin!!"said Y/n  
"Thank you very much!"laughed Armin

Mikasa looked at Armin then at Y/n then back at Armin.

"Hm"Mikasa quietly smirked  
"What?"asked Eleanor  
"Nothing"said Mikasa

Mikasa saw Armin's eyes shining brightly as they looked at Y/n. The music changed and everyone began dancing. The two princess stood in front of Armin waiting. Armin's eyes switched between y/n and Annie. They stared at him patiently.

"Why don't you dance with Annie first!"offered Y/n  
"I- um-"

Y/n grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Annie stared down waiting patiently for Armin's hand.

"Would you like a dance Annie?"asked Armin  
"Yes I would"smiled Annie

Annie grabbed his hand and they danced.

"Why did you do that?!"said Levi  
"It was awkward! I had to do something! Besides I can dance with him later! I have all night!"said Y/n

As she danced with Levi she tried to hide her glances towards Armin, but Levi noticed every look.

Before Y/n could get a dance with Armin everyone had left the dance floor.

"I have next time"smiled Y/n

Levi can tell her smile was forced.

"Can I have everybody's attention please!"announced King Earl

Y/n turned towards the king and so did Levi.

"I wanna wish a Happy Birthday to my son! Prince Armin! Future King of Arlert Kingdom!"said King Earl

Everybody clapped.

"I love you son!"said King Earl

After the announcement Levi could see Armin making his way towards Y/n.

"He's coming"said Levi  
"Who?"asked Y/n

Armin came towards Y/n holding her hand.

"Armin!"said Y/n happily  
"I'm sorry that we couldn't dance"said Armin  
"It's okay! No worries!"said Y/n  
"Will you come outside with me?"asked Armin  
"Outside?"  
"Yeah"

Armin took Y/n outside. The white snow covered every inch of the area.

"Finally alone at last"said Armin  
"Alone?"questioned Y/n  
"I've been waiting to be"said Armin

Armin grabbed y/n's hand and pulled her close.

"Armin"said Y/n  
"Do you wish to not dance with me?"asked Armin  
"It's not that"said Y/n  
"Then why did you run away to Levi?"asked Armin  
"I didn't want to make you choose, it would've been awkward between us all"said Y/n

Armin began dancing with Y/n. The music was still playing coming from the indoors.

"I would've chose you first..."whispered Armin

Y/n did not reply, they continued to dance through the snow. The snowflakes began to fall, landing on their heads. Y/n shivered as she stared up to the sky.

"Let's get inside"said Armin

They got inside the castle walking into the hallways.

"Oh! I have a present for you! Come on!"said Y/n excitedly

Y/n pulled Armin as she ran to her room smiling. Armin smiled as he looked at her. Soon they got to her door.

"come on!"said Y/n

Armin walked in.

"Close your eyes!"said Y/n

Y/n covered his eyes.

"They're closed"said Armin  
"Open!"said Y/n

Armin opened his eyes to Y/n giving him a book.

"Happy Birthday!"said Y/n  
"Thank you!"said Armin

Y/n handed the book into his hands.

"It's the newest book out right now, I'm sure you haven't read it yet!"said Y/n  
"I love it, thank you Y/n"Armin smiled softly

They sat on the bed reading through the pages together. Armin was about to turn the page but Y/n stopped his hand.

"Wait I'm not done"said Y/n

Armin smiled to himself, Y/n was so focused as she read.

"Okay"said Y/n

Armin just stared.

"What, turn the page I'm done"said Y/n

Y/n looked up and saw Armin staring.

"What?"questioned Y/n  
"Nothing"smiled Armin


	12. Chapter 12

While Y/n stayed at the Arlerts she spoke to Armin much more than before, she began feeling more comfortable than when they first met. They spent majority of the day together.

"I want to learn swordsmanship so bad but Levi won't teach me!"said Y/n  
"Why not?"asked Armin  
"He says it's because I'm a 'princess'"mocked Y/n  
"Maybe he's just busy, doesn't he train the knights?"  
"Well he actually did tell me he was busy...but I just wished he'd teach me!"said Y/n  
"You two are quite close huh?"chuckled Armin  
"I guess so...he is my best friend so..yeah I guess we might be"said Y/n  
"Odd answer"chuckled Armin  
"You have a best friend too don't you? Mikasa right?"  
"Yeah! She's literally like an older sister, I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't around"  
"She seems very nice, is Eleanor her girlfriend?"  
"Girlfriend? Eleanor works at her weaponry shop. They're good friends"  
"Mikasa was just very sweet to Eleanor so I thought they were dating"

Y/n scratched her head out of embarassment of her assumption.

"Dating?"asked Armin confusedly  
"Dating...like...before girlfriend and boyfriend stuff...before marriage stuff?"explained Y/n  
"Never heard of that word before. Interesting...dating..."

Armin was in deep thought for a second.

"You have interesting vocabulary"said Armin  
"I guess?"said Y/n

As they walked Armin was approached by a maid.

"Your Highness, you have an archery session to attend"  
"Oh right! I forgot! I must go now, I will see you maybe in the evening?"said Armin  
"Have fun!"said Y/n  
"It's anything but fun"chuckled Armin

Armin had left to his session. Y/n was alone. Y/n saw Annie passing by and called out her name.

"Annie!"called Y/n

Annie turned around with her blank face, then she turned back around.

"Hey!"yelled Y/n

She ran up to Annie.

"Can't we be friends?"heaved Y/n  
"No"said Annie

She continued her way. Y/n sighed and continued her way to her bedroom.

"I wonder what Levi's doing?"thought Y/n

Y/n walked to Levi's room, the door seemed to be unlocked so she opened it.

"Hellooo"

She saw Levi painting with paper laid out on the floor.

"Oh...hello"greeted Levi nonchalantly   
"You paint?"asked Y/n  
"Yes...why?"  
"It's just that you're always doing other 'soldier' things"  
"You know I do have a personality"

Y/n sat on his bed watching him.

"What are you painting?"asked Y/n  
"The view outside the window"said Levi

Y/n got up and stood at the window looking out. The sun was beginning to set, in the distance you could see the dark blue lake surrounded by the white snow. The trees covered almost majority of the land, creating shadows. But the light from the sun kept it from being dark, the golden light shined through the thick glass.

"It's beautiful"said Y/n

She turned to Levi watching him be so focused.

"stop staring"said Levi  
"You're very talented Levi"said Y/n  
"Gee you're making me nervous with your stare"  
"I can't help it!"  
"Do not distract me"  
"I won't!"

After a short while he finished.

"How did you come to start painting?"asked Y/n  
"My father was an artist"said Levi

Levi continued to clean. Y/n too began helping him clean on the floor.

"Can you paint me too?"asked Y/n  
"Perhaps-"

As Levi turned he saw Y/n so close to his, the golden light shining through the thick glass perfectly glowed on the side of her cheeks showing the sparkle in her eyes looking at him.

"Um.."blushed Levi

Levi couldn't stop himself from staring.

"What?"asked Y/n  
"I-I'll paint you..."said Levi as he turned away shyly

Y/n leaned in closer to Levi out of excitement.

"Really?!" y/n

Levi looked at y/n without turning his face towards her.

"y-yeah..."

He couldn't keep his face from turn so red that Y/n began to notice his cheeks.

"What's wrong? Why are your cheeks red?"asked Y/n as she leaned even closer to his face

Levi was leaned back with his arms supporting himself with y/n in front of him on her hands and knees towards him.

"Y-You're too close"stuttered Levi  
"Oh! Sorry about that!"Y/n chuckled nervously

Y/n got up from the floor.

"So...you learned painting from your father?"asked y/n  
"not really..."said Levi  
"Was he the reason?"  
"No"  
"Then why do you?"  
"It calms me...I can capture anything I want and keep it with me forever, i can never forget it"

Levi placed his brushes on top of the table. Y/n noticed a picture of a woman on the table next to his bed.

"Who's this?"asked Y/n  
"My mother"said Levi  
"She's really pretty! Did you paint this?"  
"No...my father did...he did it perfectly..."  
"Where are they?"  
"My mother died when I was young. Your mother- The queen took me in when I was little. I met you too then...well...the protagonist..my father ran away somewhere, i have no idea if he's alive or not"  
"I'm sorry for asking"  
"It's fine, you were just curious"  
"Would you ever like to find him some day?"  
"No, he made his choice to leave"

Levi changed his shirt to a cleaner one.

"i should go find Armin, he's probably done with his session. See ya Levi!"said Y/n

Y/n left the room to find Armin. She saw that Armin was standing outside her room.

"Armin!"said Y/n  
"Y/n!"said Armin

They began walking together.

"How was archery?"asked Y/n  
"normal"said Armin  
"What is 'normal'"  
"I shoot arrows the whole time"  
"Do you like archery?"  
"No"  
"Then why learn it?"  
"i've got to learn multiple ways to protect the kingdom don't I?"  
"Are you any good?"  
"I'm good enough"  
"Maybe next time i'll watch, it'd be interesting to see you break a sweat, you're always so calm and collected" Y/n smirked   
"Oh really?"smirked Armin

Armin cornered y/n against the wall holding her wrists against the wall.

"Would you prefer I be rough?"He grinned   
"Aren't you just putting up a front?"Y/n grinned back  
"Oh you've become much more bold to tease back now haven't you? You weren't so daring when my hands were just brushing around your body, so easily reactive aren't you?"

Y/n didn't say a word back. Armin leaned close beside her ear.

"Oh? No words to say now?"whispered Armin

She was silent.

"You reacted so soon with just me kissing you at the bar, did you like it that much when I rubbed your thighs? Wanting me to touch you there so badly?"

Y/n began to blush turning her face away.

"The feeling of my tongue against yours, did you like that?"he whispered

Armin slowly kissing Y/n while still holding her wrists.

"You liked it when I went all around your mouth? Did it feel good?" he spoke mid kiss

Y/n breathed so heavily.

"Would you like me to touch you down there? Rubbing all around?"

Armin used his knee gently rubbing against her spot as he kissed her.

"can't talk anymore? " Armin pouted sarcastically

y/n couldn't do anything at all.

"i can feel your knees about to drop, just from my knee? That's so cute"whispered Armin

He kept rubbing and rubbing.

"Your dress is so thin, i can feel your lips dripping already down there. so easy aren't you?"smirked Armin  
"S-Stop it..."said Y/n tiredly  
"Should I? Didn't you say i was too nice? Shouldn't I keep going?"  
"p-people might see us..."  
"Did you forget i don't care if there's an audience? Would you feel embarrassed if others saw you in such a way? "  
"Y-Your parents might see...It'll look bad for me..."

Armin released her wrists.

"i'll end it here then"said Armin

Armin began walking but he turned around.

"Next time you can take in something big if you're ready"Armin smirked


End file.
